James and Victoria
by WhiskyFlower
Summary: Before everything, there was a hunt. The story of James and Victoria from their first encounter to James's death. R and R.
1. First Sight

**First Sight**

The Hunt was one of the most anticipated events of the vampiric world. Many vampires, all with blood red crimson eyes, waited in vain for an invitation. Some received, plenty didn't. It was Aro who organized it actually. Cauis and Marcus have much more important things than being wrapped up in Aro's constant silliness and need for extravagance.

Victoria has received an invitation every year, even the year when she became a newborn. Aro was positively delighted by her. He thought that she was the most enchanting vampire that had crossed his threshold since Jane. He was bemused and charmed at the same time at her often cynical and unenthused manner. He had eagerly tried to recruit her into his family but she refused almost immediately. She had too much self-independence for joining such a clan.

To make up for her lack of presence in his "family" Aro had invited her to almost every party and she made no effort to attend—except the Hunt. She had joined in every single event and lost every single time. She always came close. The human would only be a few strides away from her but then some vampire would pin her to the ground and between the snarls and hits she could see the prize being taken away by another.

Usually Aro picked out the choicest of human blood, one that would entice the vampires to try especially harder to catch the human. Also, he made sure that the guests hadn't hunted in a week ensuring that they were very thirsty. Victoria never really cared so much about the human blood—she's tasted better. What she really wanted was the glory. The honor of slowly draining the life out of a human in front of so many other thirsty vampires. It was her pride that fed the fire in her for this competition. But for many years now her pride has been slighted and she was now more determined than ever.

"Victoria!" Aro said giddily as he saw Victoria who was slouched against a tree, her eyes rapidly moving from one vampire to another, pausing carefully on each one. She looked as if she was deciding the best possible and swiftest way to dispose of them. Aro airily hopped towards her, his face lighting up like a child who has seen a candy he particularly likes.

Victoria lifted a brow in his direction and gave a slight nod but gave no more sign of acknowledgment. She continued to rigidly stare at each vampire. Aro stood in front of her and stubbornly remained in place until Victoria was at last forced to say something to him.

"Aro," she said coolly although she wasn't looking at him.

"Always my little strategist…," he crooned and Victoria cringed. She always despised Aro treating her as if she was a mere child such as Jane. Perhaps it was her high soprano voice or the fact that Aro seemed to consider most of his "treasures"-even those he could never acquire, as little children.

"Do you feel that you will win this year, perhaps?" he asked.

Victoria's head snapped in his direction and Aro saw that her coal black eyes had a different look about them. They were more starved, hungrier than the other eyes of the vampires.

"Yes…I am so sure that this year will be mine. I have starved myself for two weeks to ensure that I will have much more….enthusiasm…in this hunt," she said grimly.

"Indeed," Aro said.

"I have examined most of my competitors. None seem to pose as much of a threat as I expected," she said smiling a bit.

"Well I suppose you would like to continue your strategy planning and all that but come now! It is not all about competition. You look lovely, as always," Aro said.

Victoria smiled weakly. She was wearing a sleeveless leather dress with a low neckline. It was a daring attire for the 1800's and it was hardly appropriate for hunting but Victoria as always didn't care that much. Her mass of fiery, orange hair was let loose framing her pale, beautiful face. Even by vampiric standards she was beautiful.

"I have visited the minds of many vampire bachelors. They seem distraught that you've spurned their advances. Poor Demetri feels ignored as always and is eager to please you," he said pretending to shake his head in disappointment. Demetri was enthralled by Victoria the first day they met. She had regarded him as a friend as he taught her how to hunt, how to cleanly erase her tracks from both vampires and humans and most importantly how to choose the best kill. While she thought of him as nothing more of a friend he had an annoying obsession of trying to woo her. Demetri was excluded in the Hunts since he was the best tracker vampire ever known.

"I am not here to make friends or_ mingle with men_. I am here to win," she hissed her tiny, soprano voice raising an octave higher.

"Well I do hope you win. There are many new trackers joining," Aro informed.

"I have thought about that carefully. I have decided that I will trail one of them—the best and when I feel the human upon my breath I will strike the unsuspecting tracker into the next country," Victoria said manically. Aro noticed that she unintentionally placed her hand on her throat and he thought of how thirsty she must be.

"A little tip. The best tracker from what I've heard is new in the Hunt. Friend of Dean. Says he can track _anything. _Loves a challenge," Aro said leaning forward conspirationally.

Victoria's eyes perked up and she jerked her head forward.

"Who?"

Aro nodded into the direction of a tall man who looked ruggedly handsome. His hair was tied in a ponytail and he was wearing nothing but a jacket with the buttons open showing off his muscled torso. The man noticed them staring and he bowed to Aro before staring at Victoria with a curious expression on his face.

"James."


	2. The Tracker Now Tracked

**The Tracker Now Tracked**

The Hunt began at the edge of the forest. All the vampires assembled around a platform in semi-circle. Aro stood in the middle with a tall, willowy man who had the most unusual hair color: it was the color of silver. Aro began to drone on in one of his long winded speeches and all the vampires groaned. Victoria let out a feral growl.

She shifted from one foot to another in impatience. Her vampiric senses were working twice as good because of the thirst that clung unto her throat. She felt like running unto the platform and tearing Aro's face off just so the Hunt will begin. She continued her restless fidgeting until she felt the prickling sensation she always gets when one is watching her from behind. She turned around her bright, orange red hair whipping after her. There she saw the tracker—James, was it?—staring at her with increasing interest. She was about to let out a growl when she remembered her plan.

If she was to trail the tracker then she must at least appear amicable. She smiled weakly and the man looked confused as if he wasn't sure who the smile was for. Then realization dawned on him and he let out an impish grin. Victoria gave him one more smile before returning her attention to Aro's speech.

After what seemed like eons Aro finally finished his speech and the man next to him stepped forward. Victoria noted that his eyes weren't the usual blood red crimson or pitch dark black but they were the color of honey or melted butter and she found that strange.

"My name is Cyril. I will be facilitating this Hunt," he said his voice the sound of cool ice. Every year Aro hired someone to facilitate the Hunt.

"Oh yes, Cyril! I met him in France. He is quite a card, this one. Aside from an unusual amount of self control he can travel faster than the speed of lightning. The fastest vampire alive—or undead rather," Aro said.

Few of the vampires laughed at Aro's feeble attempt at a joke out of politeness.

"And that's not all. He drinks animal blood only," Aro said. Most of the vampires laughed while others like Victoria looked bewildered.

"Well, yes. As Aro said I am the fastest vampire alive so if any unfortunate situation arises I will be there in a millisecond's notice," Cyril said a hint of irritation edged in his voice.

"Just to let you get a whiff of what you are to win if you emerge victoriously," Aro said and he took out a tiny glass slide with a single drop of blood on it. It was only a miniscule but its scent drove the thirsty vampires wild. Everyone in the crowd became restless.

"As much as possible…do try to play nice," Cyril said. All of the vampires laughed edgily, their impatience clearly showing.

Aro smiled and said, "Let the Hunt begin…."

And Victoria wasted no time. James was swift and nimble and all she caught was the yellow blur of his hair. Despite this Victoria was more than prepared. She sped after him just as agile. Her strides were long but quiet. Unlike most vampires she preferred to kill her prey by silently sneaking up on it. She liked her victims to feel as if they were walking down a flight of stairs and without realizing it, they would fall upon a missing step and the shock would overtake them that they would not have time to think.

James had not even realized that she was behind him swiftly matching every footstep. She had mastered the art of stealth and quietness. Suddenly she felt it. The smell of the human stung her nose and she inhaled it deeply. Smiling to herself, she knew it was time. The man—James, was it?—was quick and lithe, he has already overtaken the other vampires. She could pick up the gist of some of their conversations with her inhuman hearing ability. Some were lost, others simply lagged. But she had followed the best and swiftest tracker and now that the human was only a few strides away she had no need for him.

Like a lion who has decided that its meat is no longer suitable for its taste, Victoria leaped soundlessly and in one catlike fluid movement, she struck the tracker—James, was it?—from the side. James gave a startled growl before tumbling side wards. Victoria knowing full well the consequences of an awakened vampire's wrath and the human who was only heartbeats away, sped quickly to her prey.

Apparently she had underestimated the tracker—James, was it?—since not a moment too soon she felt herself being tackled. She hissed as she fell on the ground, the vampire on top of her, pinning her shoulders with his hands.

He looked amused instead of outraged.

"Hmm….I knew there was a catch," the tracker—James, was it?—said with an amused smile.

Victoria hissed and kicked him in the groin. It seemed to weaken him since he loosened his grip and Victoria was able to remove his hands from her. Still holding his hands she pushed him against a tree and growled.

"It isn't quite normal for a random and beautiful vampire to smile at me. Well—of course with my looks but still—''

Victoria lost any patience she ever had. She could now smell the scents of other vampires. She flung him away and started to dart towards the scent. She could feel other vampire's scent now, coming closer. Suddenly she was flung sideways and the tracker—James, was it?—pinned her with her hands, against a tree. She thrashed in outrage.

"Apparently, you underestimated me," he said.

"Damn you!" Victoria spat but she knew that it was hopeless. The human's scent was now mingled with a vampire's. She had lost. For the eighth time!

Suddenly she heard growls and once again the human's scent was without the vampire. She smiled. There was still a chance. With all her strength and fury she kicked James and together they tumbled across the forest floor, locked in a deadly dance. Victoria knew that she would win. Her feet simply had a mind of their own, dragging her to safe spots and secure places. She would know where James would hit, she would know what he would do to injure her.

Surprisingly he didn't seem to want to injure her badly. When he hit he didn't hit with the same intensity as most vampires. She found that surprising. But still as she continued to dodge his attacks she could smell the human again. And this time she could hear its heartbeat. It was slowly fading. Another vampire had won.

"No!" she yelled, outraged. With her newfound fury she hit James from his stomach and sent him propelling thirty feet away. And with that she let out a shriek before running away to abate her thirst and take her anger out for losing the eighth time.

...

_Thanks for the reviews!_


	3. James, Was It?

**James, Was It?**

Victoria had killed a woman just outside of Italy. She didn't really make much effort in disposing of the body properly; she was too angry to care. Her loss had not only devastated her but enraged her. She had starved herself for two whole weeks; she had to suffer her thirst, the scratching clawing down her throat, only to realize that she hadn't won. Her fury was unavoidable. She let out a vicious growl.

The tracker—James, was it?—had caused all this. She would have won if that idiot hadn't attacked her back. Unknowingly, she slashed at the human as thoughts of the Hunt replayed. But what was she to expect? Vampires weren't exactly known to be lenient. Victoria continued to slash at the limp, dead human body and she began to plot ways to extract her revenge against the tracker—James, was it?

She continued to sit there in the dark, deep in her thoughts when she heard the patter of silent footsteps. The scent of another vampire hit her and she could hear him or her rustling about her in inhuman speed. She sat there, cold and calculating, bidding her time. The vampire rushed passed her and in one quick motion she pinned him against the wall.

"Quite uncouth for a lady such as you," the vampire said his voice as cool as ice.

"Cyril?" she hissed.

The man stood there, with his silver hair and a trace of a knowing smile. Victoria released her hands and took a step back.

"Not quite the fastest vampire," Victoria sneered.

"Well, how else am I to get your attention," Cyril said courteously saying no protest at Victoria's obvious jab.

"What do you want?" she demanded in irritation.

"Aro seems to have misplaced you and now he has ordered me to reclaim you," Cyril said his voice edged with a bit acid.

"What are you anyway? Are you Aro's new pet or toy?" Victoria said without any tact.

"I suppose with my…..unusual talent….Aro wishes to recruit me in his _family_," he answered with a bit of uncertainty.

"Well, if you want to become some silly little trophy Aro can wave around then I presume that that's how you will spend the rest of your undead life," Victoria said curtly.

"I did not say that I have agreed to his invitation. Neither have I recalled that I said that I liked to participate in his ridiculous tomfoolery," Cyril said drolly.

Victoria cocked an eyebrow at him and decided that perhaps she would go to Aro's Post Hunt party. She had never attended his Pre and Post parties before because she despised the thought of a whole evening spent in stiff, dull conversation with others, drinking blood from champagne glasses which she thought was just utterly ridiculous and listening to the humdrum sound of the violin.

However she was feeling tired and she knew from the sticky feeling of her skin that she was probably covered in blood. She was in no condition to run around Italy and feed and she knew that if she returned looking like a hind Aro would see to it that she was dressed in the most lavish attire possible before she entered the party.

"Well, I think that I will go," she said coolly.

Cyril stared at her expectantly.

"You can go ahead. I don't need some _man—_" the word rolled off her tongue with distaste—"escorting me…"

Cyril gave a mocking little bow before running off, leaving Victoria to marvel at his speed.

She had not even seen a blur.

…

She was not mistaken. The moment Aro saw her with her hair in disarray and her arms splattered with blood he immediately called all his newborn vampire attendants to give her a bath and to dress her accordingly. After Victoria's bath she demanded to be left alone after the attendants showed her an array of garish and theatrical dresses.

The attendants however weren't so indulgent.

"We've been giving strict orders by Aro to make sure that you are in proper attire," one vampire said insistently.

Victoria scowled and looked amongst her choices. All the dresses presented to her were dramatic and exaggerated. She recoiled at a powder blue dress adorned with about a hundred pounds of jewels, she wrinkled her nose in disgust at a sensational pink dress with rose pattern embroideries and most of all she spurned a peacock styled dress with all its feathers.

She looked at all of them with loathing. Then her face brightened and she stooped over to pick up a simple white satin dress. It had no embellishment whatsoever not even so much as a frill.

"This one," she said triumphantly.

"But….but…that is an undergarment!" one blonde vampire said.

"Unless you have a dress of similar style then I will wear this to the party," Victoria said.

"But, but—''

"Just return my leather dress!" Victoria said exasperated.

All the attendants whimpered but Victoria flashed the milky white undergarment and they all caved. They gave her back her leather dress, which was now clean. Victoria put it on and as one of the attendants tried to pin her mass of red hair she pushed the girl away.

She left and entered the party with her hair flowing freely. As she crossed the entrance she spied the tracker.

James, was it?

...

_Thanks for the reviews! And keep reviewing! Don't worry, I already have Victoria and James's background mapped out-even Laurent's, so their stories will probably come after three or five more chapters._


End file.
